


Lemonade, Lawnmowers, Lightning Bugs

by geeisajacketslut



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 2007 Gerard Way, Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Gerard Way, Awkward Frank Iero, Black Parade Frank Iero, Friends to Lovers, I NEVER COMPLETED THIS CAUSE I HATE MYSLEF, I have a brief ending, Lawnmowers, M/M, MCR doesn't exist, Summer, summer job, well sorta complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeisajacketslut/pseuds/geeisajacketslut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero normally spent his summers indoors watching TV and playing guitar. He didn’t wanna get a “summer job” to earn money for college because…you know... he didn’t even want to go. He wanted to be in bands and get tattoos and go to parties, not stay in school for another 4-8 years. What was even the point of college?</p><p>Everyone in Frank’s school was working odd jobs trying to scrape up some pennies for their bank accounts but Frank? He wanted to see if he could play 16 hours of video games without moving.</p><p>--Person A works for Person B's parents as their lawn mower and Person B gets a crush on them and insists on bringing them lemonade every ten minutes AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard Way Wears All Black-No Matter The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Bella!
> 
> Fyi, I don't have a beta, so if I did make any grammatical errors/anything else (it's 12am) please let me know!!

Frank Iero normally spent his summers indoors watching TV and playing guitar. He didn’t wanna get a “summer job” to earn money for college because…you know... he didn’t even want to go. He wanted to be in bands and get tattoos and go to parties, not stay in school for another 4-8 years. Everyone in Frank’s school was working odd jobs trying to scrape up some pennies for their bank accounts but Frank? He wanted to see if he could play 16 hours of video games without moving.

 

Since her son refused to mow the lawn, or do any chores for that matter, of course Linda Iero took matters into her own hands. She had to make the backyard, well, front yard, look somewhat presentable.

 

“Frank, honey, I'm going out to run errands! Keep an eye on the new lawn mower, and be a dear and bring him something to drink. It’s nearly 100 degrees today!” Linda yelled up the stairs. It was only 10am and Frank had slept a total of three hours. He squinted his eyes at the sunlight bursting through his sheer curtains and groaned. Too bright and way too early. Frank pushed his door open and slumped down the staircase, nearly tripping and falling. He crashed into his mother at the bottom of the stairs, and didn’t even notice. He was so sleep deprived, someone could stab him and there was a 99% chance he wouldn’t notice.

 

“Also, once he finishes, and ONLY if he finishes, give him the check. I probably won’t be home in time to give him it. It’s on the mantle in my bedroom.” Linda grabbed her keys off the hook and gave her son a kiss. When Linda closed the door, Frank walked into the kitchen and immediately poured himself a cup of coffee. He threw a piece of bread into the toaster and waited.

 

“Who is so desperate for money that they’re mowing lawns at 10am in fucking 100 degree weather?” Frank mumbled to himself. He glanced out the window from the kitchen to take a look at who was the lucky person getting so up close and personal with his lawn. Even though he was on the other side of the backyard, Frank could make out some of the person’s features. It was a boy, probably Frank’s age, dressed in all black, attempting to push around Linda Iero’s 10 year old (or so) lawnmower. He kept pausing for little breaks, obviously, he wasn’t a morning person either.

 

“ _Be a dear and bring him something to drink. It’s nearly 100 degrees today!_ ” Frank remembered his mother’s voice and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and poured lemonade into it. He added four cubes of ice into the cup. 

 

Frank peaked out the window again. This time, the boy was much closer to Frank’s view. Frank could see that he was actually pretty hot up close. He wore a black Iron Maiden shirt and skinny jeans that were probably making him sweat like hell. They were ripped in various places. He had on converse and his hands were covered in what looked to be sharpie. His hands were covered in little doodles and words that were probably song lyrics. He had { _basically his hair in 2007-look it up}_ black hair and hazel eyes that sparked every time the sun hit them. The boy’s instincts finally kicked in and he suddenly looked up and noticed that someone was looking at him through the window of the house. Frank saw that the boy noticed him and he flopped to the floor, praying that the boy didn’t see how Frank was running on 3 hours of sleep and hadn’t showered since…whenever. Frank looked disgusting. He looked at the lemonade sitting on the counter and scrambled to the bathroom.

 

Once in a room with a mirror, Frank attempted to fix himself up. He quickly brushed out his hair and pushed it back { _BLACK PARADE FRANK}_. He noticed he was still in shorts and a ratty t-shirt, but that would have to do. He quickly grabbed the pencil eyeliner sitting on the counter and lined his waterline as fast as possible without poking his eye out, then he smudged it.

 

He ran out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. He picked up the glass of lemonade and opened the front door. He walked outside and waited for the boy to notice him standing there. He didn’t wanna talk. He coughed to try and get his attention. Finally, the boy looked up.

 

“Hey, thought you’d want this, I’m Frank by the way.” Frank handed him the glass and reached for his other hand to shake it. The boy turned off the lawnmower and admired his work. He did about 1/4 of the lawn. He smiled. " _He has little teeth."_ Frank thought to himself

 

“Thanks! I’m Gerard.” Gerard took Frank’s hand and shook it. Frank’s hand felt calloused and big in Gerard’s delicate artist hands. 

 

“I like your shirt.” Frank pointed as if Gerard didn’t realize that he was, in fact, wearing a shirt that was cool. 

 

“You know Iron Maiden? Dude they rock!” Gerard beamed. No one in Belleville knew about any bands that didn’t play on the radio basically { _I don’t know if Iron Maiden was on the radio a lot whoops}_. 

 

“So, what grade are you going in to?” Frank studied Gerard’s face, he probably was a senior. Frank was a senior, but everyone assumed he was a 5th grader. It’s mostly just the fact that he’s about 4’5. 

 

“I’ll be a senior in the fall, and you?” Gerard asked. He probably assumed Frank was a freshman. 

 

“Surprisingly, a senior as well. I go to Belleville High up the road.” Frank turned and pointed up the street at a building way up ahead.

 

“No way, dude! That’s where I’m transferring to!” Gerard gushed and took a sip of lemonade and held up the cup. “This is some good shit.” Frank looked down at Gerard’s hands and noticed his nails were painted black. It made him smile.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you now, it sucks majorly. I hate every teacher there and most of the student body. I’m also kind of infamous there and you’ll probably see me in detention-not that you’re gonna get detention. Just, ah, be glad you’re only gonna be there for a year.” Frank laughed and Gerard nearly spit out his drink. Frank sometimes had a problem with over-sharing with strangers. When Frank was 6, he told a random lady in the supermarket that his mother had an STD. He had no clue what an STD was, but he heard one of the neighbors say it, so naturally, he repeated it.

 

“Thanks for the honesty.” Gerard chuckled and looked down at his watch. “If I start working in ten minutes, I should be off your lawn at 8pm tonight. Dude, how old is your lawn mower I swear my grandma can go faster than this, and she’s old as fuck.” Frank laughed at Gerard’s joke. Frank felt a little spark in his heart. He recognized that spark. “ _I swear if I’m getting a crush on him, I gotta leave"_

 

“I probably shouldn’t be interrupting you, I’ll be back out in a little bit.” Frank promised as he went inside to spruce himself up. He walked up to his bedroom and pulled out his favorite shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He hopped into them and pulled the shirt over his head. He looked in the mirror and applied various hair products into his hair. He squinted into the mirror and saw that most of his eyeliner rubbed off from the humidity. 

 

“How did Gerard’s stay on so perfectly, damn.” Frank re-applied his eyeliner beautifully, even though he poked his eye out twice. and walked back down the stairs. The sounds of the lawnmower filled the house. Frank walked back to the kitchen and remembered his toast and coffee.

 

~~~

 

After breakfast, Frank decided to check on Gerard again, like he promised. He brought his cup of coffee, that was now cold, out into the front yard. He sat down on the steps leading up to his home and admired Gerard’s work. Gerard had finished about half the front yard at this point, he had been out there for probably 90 minutes. It was a tiny yard.

 

“Another lemonade? You’re my savior, Frank.” Gerard took the glass from Frank and nearly drank it all in one sip. He let out a sigh of relief and wiped off the beads of sweat that had been appearing on his forehead.

 

“ _Damn I wonder what else that mouth can do._ ” Frank thought to himself. He nearly choked. “ _Why did I just think that? I don’t like Gerard! I don’t even know him!”_

 

_“_ You’re outside working in a black shirt and black jeans, did you not expect to sweat?” Frank laughed as he pointed at Gerard’s ensemble. Gerard did a little twirl and started to laugh.

 

“Well I see it must not be that awful because you copied my outfit.” Gerard’s eyes moved up and down Frank’s body. Frank was also wearing a black shirt and black jeans. Gerard’s eyes stopped at Frank’s lips. A blush creeped up his neck and to his cheeks.

 

“But I’m gonna be inside playing video games with the AC on. I can dress however I want. I don’t wanna go to college, I’m gonna be a basement dweller in my parent’s home, so what’s the point of getting a job?” Frank thought about air conditioning, man, he had been outside for less than five minutes but he already missed the coldness of the AC. Gerard mentally rolled his eyes at Frank. He couldn’t just nOT get a job. 

 

“Damn, dude, you don’t gotta brag,” Frank turned a shade of red, “You still need to get a job at some point, how are you paying for your band t-shirts.” Gerard’s said as his eyes looked at Frank’s American Nightmare shirt he had gotten for his birthday.

 

“Good point. Good point indeed.” Frank nodded his head and sipped his coffee. He placed it down on one of the tables in the front yard. He sat down in the tiny chair that accompanied it. He remembered learning how to tie his shoes at that little table with the little chair. He didn’t notice Gerard said something to him. 

 

“Hmm?” Frank looked up.

 

“Is that coffee?” Gerard’s eyes popped out of his head. “I only got two cups today.” Frank laughed in his head. He was so small, just one cup could last him an entire day. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t drink three or four though. Sometimes it’s like a drug.

 

“I-I can make you one.” Frank said and pointed toward the kitchen. He immediately regretted saying it. Gerard was going to think Frank was crazy obsessed with him. 

 

“All the breaks you’re giving me, _Frankie,_ it’s like you don’t want me to finish.” Gerard winked at him and Frank felt his heart explode inside him. Gerard laughed again. Frank felt all the blood rush to his dick. He stood up and started to make his way inside before shit went down. 

 

“I-I’ll be back with your coffee.” Frank yelled as he sprinted into the house. It was the most exercise he’s done all week. As he got to the kitchen, he realized he was correct; he had a bit of a problem.

 

“ _God Frank you’re 17 and you’re getting fucking turned on by a random stranger. Are you just that lonely? All he did was laugh.”_ Frank sighed as leaned against the refrigerator, wondering what to do about Gerard. 

 

“I guess I gotta make him coffee.” Frank turned on the machine and sighed. What has he gotten himself into?

 

“Guess this is my new record for fastest crush made."


	2. Frank Iero: The Biggest Distraction

It was hour number three and Gerard, “shockingly”, hadn’t finished mowing the lawn yet. Frank _was_ as big of a distraction as his mother called him. 

 

Every ten minutes (except for those first couple minutes where he was delayed for bringing out drinks because he was jacking off), Frank was bringing out another lemonade for Gerard, and then proceeding to start a conversation with him about bands or hair dying or tattoos or just music in general. Apparently, Gerard could sing quite well and had been in a couple bands. He was breaking to focus more on his art and his grades. He wanted to get into a prestigious art school.

 

Every five minutes or so, Frank would start rapidly blushing and rush inside.

The idea of playing video games all day was out the window, the same window that Frank used to (stalk) watch Gerard all morning. 

 

_“Frank you need to stop.”_ Frank spoke out loud to himself as he rushed to make lunch. " _Should I make Gerard lunch? Is that too soon? Technically he was supposed to be done before lunch but I guess not."_

 

Frank wasn’t even making a big meal, he was making peanut butter sandwiches. 

 

“Frank?” Gerard popped his head into the kitchen, “I’m finished.” Gerard’s face glowed with sweat. He held a bag with lawn shavings in one hand and wiped his face with his free hand.

 

“Yay, t-that’s fantastic.” Frank grabbed the bag out of Gerard’s hand thrust out a sandwich into them. “I-I made you this, I hope you’re not allergic to nuts.” He also handed Gerard another, surprise surprise, glass of lemonade. He also handed Gerard his check for the day.

 

“Thanks, Frankie.” Gerard slid the check into his backpack (that he had left in the kitchen, under the table, when he first showed up). He then took a bite of his sandwich and grinned. He had sat down across from Frank at the tiny breakfast table. Frank fiddled with his hands underneath the table. He used his finger to trace over the lines of his (illegal) tattoo on his wrist that stated “I wish I were a ghost” in red cursive. He always would trace over it when he was nervous. He wondered if Gerard had any tattoos. “ _Damn, Gerard would look sexy all inked up."_

 

Gerard was staring at Frank. He raised his eyebrow, then proceeded to continue eating his sandwich. Frank began to panic. _“Do I have something on my face-oh fuck."_

 

“What? Is there something on me?” Frank frantically looked around at his outfit and felt around his face. 

 

“No you’re fine.” Gerard chuckled a little as he finished off his sandwich, he licked some peanut butter of his hands and Frank internally moaned. Frank stood up and walked to the counter to begin his meal. 

 

“Then what’s wrong?” Frank inquired. He was in the middle of making himself a sandwich and had paused. 

 

“Are you gay?” Gerard went out and asked it. Frank felt a blush slowly creep up his face, starting on his neck, then consuming his entire face. He couldn’t really hide.

 

The thing was, Frank was kind of procrastinating his sexuality. Yeah he had made out with guys at parties whilst being under the influence, but he had never gone out and soberly asked a guy out/went through with in. In freshmen year, he dated a couple girls, but gave up dating in general near the end of sophomore year. He decided to focus on his music and didn’t need any distractions. But that didn’t stop him from hooking up with random girls (and guys) at parties. He didn’t really feel anything with the girls, he just kind of felt like he had to fuck them. He hadn’t really 100% experimented with any guys, but h’d be lying if he had said he wasn’t willing to. He jacked off to guys frequently and had crushes with guys, just he never really got around to the dating part. The farthest he had gotten with a guy was him drunkenly jacking off Gabe Saporta during the beginning of the school year party for juniors. 

 

“I don’t know. Sorta?” Frank didn’t even turn around to look at Gerard as he spoke, he mumbled it to himself as he finished making the sandwich. He sat down at the table and stared down at his food. 

 

“That’s okay, you don’t need to put a label on anything.” Gerard didn’t look hurt, but he didn’t look as pleased at he had been earlier. He sipped his lemonade and unlocked his phone to check some text messages. He had a couple from his dad and from his brother. 

 

“Why do you ask though?” Frank asked, confused as hell. Gerard slid his phone into his pocket and grinned a little bit before speaking.

 

“Because you’re really cute and I wanted to see if I had any chance.” Frank’s mouth dropped. Gerard stood up and swung his backpack over his arm. He placed his plate and glass in the sink and walked to the door. “Later Frankie, see you soon.” Gerard yelled over his shoulder.

 

Frank wanted to stand up and run after him. He wanted to grab Gerard’s face and kiss it. But he sat there mesmerized. He stood up and swore, he might not see Gerard until September. That would suck. 

 

Frank stood up from the table and his phone abruptly fell out of his pocket. He swore and reached down to pick it up. On Gerard’s chair, presumedly Gerard had left a note. The note had tiny scrawly handwriting and left a phone number. Frank’s face brightened as his eyes scanned over the note. 

 

_Hey Frankie, text me sometime? (xxx)-xxx-xxxx_

_xoxo Gee_

 

Frank almost squealed. Maybe, just maybe, he’d get a chance to go out with Gerard. Fuck yes.  _“Should I text him right now? No, that’s too clingy, Frank you saw him less than two minutes ago."_

 

Maybe summer would’t be just video games and guitar playing, maybe it’d have some sort of romance? He grabbed his phone and immediately called Ray, his best friend. When Ray finally answered, Frank early had the urge to scream into the phone. He kept his cool luckily, and spoke at a normal volume.

 

“Ray, be over in 5.” Frank hung up on that. He had an idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nOT A BAND IT'S AN IDEA 
> 
> FUCK


	3. A/N -> finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update 6/18 -> i forgot one of the biggest notes wow

Hi guys,  
Recently I've just had 0 energy and/or 0 ideas. I have no idea where I want this fic to go. I have no ideas for how it's gonna plan out. If I'm being 100% honest, I don't really wanna continue it. I chose a vague prompt to follow and I just don't know how I wanted it to end.

 

If any of ya'll want an epilogue/ending/etc. here are the notes I had

-Gerard texts Frank memes  
-Gerard comes over a lot to mow the lawn, after a while, asks Frank out on a real date  
-Frank and Gerard -> awkward date  
-Frank loses virginity, experienced!gerard  
-Frank gets beat up at school a lot, Gerard is super defensive  
-They don't win prom king/king -> they blow off prom and go to target  
-They both go to college together

-Oh yeah, and Gerard joins Frank's band

**Author's Note:**

> STALK ME IF U FEEL LIKE IT  
> Tumblr: Queen-of-the-otps  
> Wattpad: @Bethegerardtomyfrank
> 
> leave me prompts in my ask box / in the comments


End file.
